The continuing need for effective, safe and economical protection of commercial and residential buildings against unauthorized entry has led to a need for an improved window gate apparatus.
A window gate apparatus, in order to be acceptable, must provide security against unauthorized entry from the outside and ease of egress from the inside of the building. The operation of locking and unlocking the apparatus must be both simple and foolproof. In addition, it is highly desirable that the window gate apparatus incorporate a window lock which can be used to lock the window on which the apparatus is mounted and thereby prevent an intruder from opening the window and tampering with the apparatus. The operation of locking and unlocking the window must also be simple and foolproof.
The need for a window gate apparatus which effectively combines the functions of locking the gate portion of the apparatus and locking the window, on which the apparatus is mounted, has led to the rejection of the window gates known in the prior art, included among which are devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 980,535; 1,438,202; 1,633,848; 1,855,865; 3,953,939 and 4,070,048.